


Dancing Our Own Way

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Arthur Broussard, Dancing, Eliott has a tongue piercing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Sexual Tension, WTFock cameo featuring exchange student!Jens, a lot of making out, established relationships - Freeform, handjobs, le gang, mentions of earlier s3 moments, sex jokes galore, that’s an important side note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: “Do you remember the Infiltration party last year?” Eliott whispers in his ear, and Lucas leans back so they can lock eyes and nod.“I remember looking at you,” Eliott continues, “and thinking ‘fuck, he’s hot. I wonder how he’d taste on my mouth instead of Lucille.’ And then you looked at me, with Chloe on your lips, and all I could do was watch. And I felt like I was kissing you and it was your hands on my body.”
Relationships: Arthur Broussard/Jens Stoffels, Basile Savary/Daphné Lecomte, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167
Collections: Skam France ▶ Eliott Demaury / Lucas Lallemant





	Dancing Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> YES there is a slightly hidden 5 fine frøkner moment in this fic NO i am not ashamed.

“Who’s party is this?” Eliott asks close to his ear as the front door shuts behind them. The whole house is awash in a magenta glow, and there’s at least thirty people in the foyer and hallway alone. The last strains of Ne reviens pas play over jarringly loud speakers.

“Um, Alexandre, maybe? Yann sent me the address and that’s about all I know.” Lucas replies.

Eliott squints out across the crowd as a song with bass hard enough to make Lucas feel it in his chest starts playing. “I don’t see any of the guys right now,” he says, and Lucas shrugs.

“I’m sure they’re here. I mean, we _are_ almost an hour late. Basile is probably making out with Daphné in the bathroom,” Lucas replies, and Eliott’s face crinkles into that familiar smile.

“I hope we get to do that,” he murmurs as Lucas takes him by the hand and guides him through the hallway towards the makeshift dance floor.

“Maybe if you play your cards right,” Lucas shoots over his shoulder with a smirk.

Lucas pauses for a moment at all of the shifting bodies, before he gives up trying to elbow through on his own and makes Eliott lead them instead.

The dance floor is packed shoulder-to shoulder, and it takes a bit of maneuvering until Lucas and Eliott find a spot they can squeeze into. Someone turns the music up even louder and the whole crowd cheers, jumping up and down and forcing Lucas’s chest flush with Eliott’s.

Eliott leans down so their foreheads rest against each other, and they grin as Eliott’s hands settle on Lucas’s waist. “Let’s dance,” Eliott says with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow, and Lucas’s smile goes even wider as he drapes his arms around Eliott’s neck.

The excited energy is infectious as the crowd tries to sing along in choppy English, and Lucas finds Eliott and himself making a valiant effort too, and the chorus is easy enough to pickup.  
  


_Whatever, whatever, whatever, girl I'm dead!_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever, boy I'm dead!_

_Whatever ever, whatever ever, girl I'm dead!_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever, huh!_

Eliott and Lucas scream in each other’s faces and sway precariously side to side with little rhythm, too happy to be concerned with how they looked. Eliott lets go of him and does that stupid dance move he always does when they listen to EDM, and Lucas laughs so hard that his stomach hurts. He presses even closer, and then Eliott’s hands are back on his hips before they slide lower into the back pockets of Lucas’s jeans to grab his ass.

“Ah ouais?” Lucas questions with smirk, and Eliott nudges him with his nose.

“Do you remember the Infiltration party last year?” Eliott whispers in his ear, and Lucas leans back so they can lock eyes and nod. 

“I remember looking at you,” Eliott continues, “and thinking ‘fuck, he’s hot. I wonder how he’d taste on my mouth instead of Lucille.’ And then you looked at me, with Chloe on your lips, and all I could do was watch. And I felt like I was kissing you and it was your hands on my body.”

Eliott doesn’t get the chance to elaborate further, because Lucas grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him so close that their breaths puff over each other. “Kiss me like you would have then,” Lucas demands fiercely, and then Eliott is slotting their mouths together and Lucas doesn’t _care_ that he melts into Eliott and makes a soft noise into him that Eliott licks up hungrily. They’re definitely making a scene now, Eliott’s hands on his ass and tongue in his mouth while they grind against each other.

Someone wolf whistles at them when the music dies down for a beat as the playlist transitions into the next song, and Lucas flips the bird over Eliott’s shoulder. Eliott snakes an iron-tight arm around his lower back and presses against Lucas so heavily that Lucas finds himself bending backwards. He’s hard in his pants, and Eliott, just as hard and rubbing against him doesn’t help. It’s barely been fifteen minutes since they got here.

“Maybe we should have stayed home,” Eliott says with a breathy laugh as Lucas starts to kiss his neck.

“Uh, hi guys!” a loud voice shrieks next to Lucas, and he pulls back from Eliott to see Basile with Daphne crammed into his side and Yann standing behind them.

“Um, hi Basile. Daphné. Yann.” Lucas replies, blushing furiously and refusing to turn fully because he _knows_ his friends are waiting for the chance to joke about his boner.

“Are you having fun?” Yann yells over the music with a knowing look, and Eliott answers for him.

“Very!” Eliott says all-too-cheerfully for a guy whose hands are still in Lucas’s back pockets and is subtly pushing him against his hard on.

“Where’s Arthur?” Lucas questions, and the three burst into laughter before Yann points to a couple dancing in the crowd. It takes Lucas a moment, but his eyes widen when he recognizes the Belgian exchange student that Arthur currently has plastered to his front and his mouth.

“Is that _Jens_?” Lucas asks incredulously and Daphné nods eagerly.

“Yeah! I didn’t even know he was bi!” she says excitedly, and Lucas isn’t wholly sure if she’s referring to Arthur or Jens, but either way, the sentiment still stands.

Eliott and Yann share a mischievous look before they start to corral the group towards Arthur and Jens. “I think we need to say hello,” Yann yells over the music, and Daphné begins to giggle. 

“We definitely do,” Eliott confirms, and the five of them shove through the crowd until they’re only a few feet away from the oblivious boys.

“Getting a taste of some Dutch culture, are we!” Lucas announces delightedly when Basile pokes Arthur’s side and they leap apart. The boys all cackle at Arthur’s flustered face, and Jens simply grins at them.

“Yeah, well, Arthur said that he’s French and Welsh, so I figured that I’d better help get some Belgian in him,” Jens shoots back with a wink.

“Dude!” Basile screams while Yann and Eliott cackle with laughter.

“Oh, that’s good,” Lucas snickers, and Jens bows his head dramatically.

“I try.”

“Well, it’s clearly working,” Daphné replies, and they’re all quiet for about a half second until they all burst into laughter again. 

“You guys can’t tease me for getting someone hot on my first try when last year all you guys did was pine after Eliott, Daphné, and Emma like lovesick idiots! You are all misguided and cruel hypocrites,” Arthur defended, but the way that he shoved his glasses up his nose and tried to hide his blush weakened his argument.

“And you have a boner!” Basile pointed out. Lucas fucking _knew_ his friends were waiting for the opportunity to say that to someone. 

“This is why Daphné thought you were a freak!” Arthur snaps back, and Basile gapes as Daphné just shrugs and Lucas has a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

“Wha- hey! Why do you guys always make fun of me!” Basile demands, and Yann claps him on the shoulder.

“Because it’s so easy to,” Yann replies, and then tries to dive into the crowd before Basile can hit him.

“Get back here!” Basile screams before he pushes after Yann, and their laughter carries over even the beat of the music. Daphné makes a frustrated sound and follows them. Jens lets Arthur slide an arm around his waist, and the two of them smile at Eliott and Lucas. They might seem rather out of left field, but Arthur looked so happy that Lucas couldn’t see any reason that he might need to kick Jens’s ass.

“Did you want to hang out with us?” Arthur asks in a condescending tone, and Lucas frowns at him.

“No, we’re good. Maybe we’ll see you guys later?” Lucas says, and Arthur softens. Just what Lucas was waiting for.

“Don’t forget that he has a foot fetish, Jens,” Lucas says sweetly as he turns around to lead Eliott to the kitchen, and Arthur starts to sputter.

“You bitchy little whore! I do not!” Arthur yells after him, but he’s drowned out by Eliott and Jens laughing. 

“Oh my God, sometimes I forget how mean you can be!” Eliott laughs once they reach the kitchen. It’s somewhat more subdued in here, people pouring drinks and engaging in casual conversation rather than dancing, screaming, and making out elsewhere.

“I do it out of love,” Lucas says smugly as he pours himself some weird red concoction that tastes like strawberries. “Want some?” he offers, but Eliott shakes his head.

“Oh, out of love, huh?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Eliott grins as Lucas leans back against the kitchen counter and he steps in front of him.

“Yeah.”

“Is that why you like to steal my clothes and call me a heartless asshole when _you_ hog all the covers in bed?”

“Mmm... yep.”

“And is that why you make my back look like it was mauled by a fucking tiger when we-“

“Eliott!” Lucas laughs, clapping a hand over Eliott’s mouth. “There are people around!” he hisses, and then recoils when something warm touches his palm.

“Ew! Did you just fucking lick me?” Lucas shouts, and wipes his hand on Eliott’s shirt harder than necessary. “You’re so gross,” he whines, and Eliott just laughs at him.

“What? As if you haven’t had my tongue on you in other places,” he replies smugly and Lucas gasps.

“You’re horrible!” is the only weak comeback Lucas can conceive, and then they both end up laughing so hard they have to cling onto the counter for support, Lucas’s drink forgotten by the sink. 

“No, I’m amazing. Your words, not mine,” Eliott shoots back as he holds his hands up.

“You are _so_ lucky I love you,” Lucas grumbles before he steps in front of Eliott and between his legs, hands thrown around his shoulders.

“I am,” Eliott responds far too earnestly. Lucas feels that familiar, too-big sensation threaten to choke him whoever Eliott says softly vulnerable things like that. It makes Lucas feel like he’s finally found what he’s looking for, like maybe there are other Lucas and Eliotts who are mirroring the love that Lucas feels deep inside himself.

Lucas kisses him gently, Eliott’s tentative hands on his waist and the brush of their lips contrasting the throb of music around them. The magenta lights wash Eliott in pink when Lucas draws back, and his eyes are hooded.

“Can I kiss you?” Eliott asks, as if they weren’t doing just that, moments before. Lucas nods imperceptibly, lips parted expectantly.

Eliott leans forward to kiss him with more fervor than their last, and Lucas’s eyes fall shut when Eliott turns his head to the side and licks into his mouth. Lucas grabs at Eliott’s hair to move his head how he likes it, and Eliott’s grip goes tight and demanding against him.

“What happened to _Eliott, there are people around?_ ” Eliott parrots at him pitchily when they pull back to catch their breath, and Lucas glares at him.

“Shut up,” he responds before dragging their mouths back together. Eliott laughs into the kiss, tilting Lucas back a bit as he straightens up, and Lucas has to step back so that Eliott can bend over to kiss him more fully. Eliott’s hands transition from Lucas’s hips to his jaw, and Lucas feels himself start to harden again remembering that this was how they kissed, that night in the rain. They stumble messily into the counter as Lucas forces them backwards, and then it’s Lucas who’s leaning down to kiss as Eliott’s back arches from the counter, Lucas’s hands slapping down on the linoleum.

Eliott’s hands cautiously lower while Lucas is busy trying to memorize the feel of Eliott’s piercing with his tongue alone, and then Lucas gasps and reels back as Eliott’s hands graze across his neck.

“Get a room, loverboys!” someone yells.

“Ah, _putain_ ,” Lucas snickers shakily as he runs a hand through his hair. They’re breathing hard, and if Lucas looks even half as fucked as Eliott, then, well.

There’s a thankfully unoccupied bathroom down the hallway that they practically trip into, Lucas only able to lock the door behind him before Eliott is crowding into his space and forcing him up onto the counter. His legs wrap around Eliott’s waist, and he’s so hard it _hurts_. From what Lucas can feel pressing back against him, Eliott isn’t faring much better. Eliott attaches his mouth to Lucas’s neck, and Lucas lets his head thunk back against the mirror. It’s much quieter in the bathroom, so Lucas can hear the way that their labored breathing fills the room.

Eliott bites down on the juncture between Lucas’s shoulder and neck, and Lucas can’t help the way that he cries out in surprise and tightens his legs around Eliott’s waist. “Oh my God,” Lucas groans as he feels Eliott’s tongue piercing smooth across the bite.

Lucas reaches down between them, feeling for Eliott’s zipper, and Eliott in turn gets the message and starts to unhook Lucas’s belt. They get their pants and boxers shoved down far enough to free their hard-ons, and then Eliott seems to magically procure a little bottle of lube, likely from his pocket. Leave it to Lucas’s boyfriend to be prepared for anything.

Eliott shakily gets some into his hand before handing the bottle to Lucas, and they both let out weak sounds as Lucas tosses the bottle to the ground somewhere and they wrap their hands around each other.

“Fuck,” Eliott groans as he lays his head against Lucas’s chest, the two of them working out a quick rhythm in unison that has them panting and swearing.

Lucas feels like he can’t get enough air into his lungs as Eliott works his hand over him, jerking him in the same tempo that he’s giving back. Their hips press forward every so often and the sounds they’re making blends into a mix that makes Lucas blush high in his cheeks and start to jerk Eliott off faster. The music in the background offers a consistent enough beat that they wind up falling into it, and Lucas starts to feel strung tight and dizzy.

“Shit, Lucas,” Eliott groans in response, and his shoulders begin to lock up in a familiar way.

“Look at me, please, look at me, I wanna see you,” Lucas begs as Eliott’s movements start to get more erratic, and they lock eyes. Eliott’s hair is fucked to all hell and his lips are parted and bruised red. He’s the most beautiful thing Lucas has ever seen.

Lucas’s sheer adoration must reflect on his face, because it only takes a few more strokes for Eliott to make a pained sound and come in Lucas’s hand. Lucas’s own orgasm surprises him as Eliott’s hand stills on him, and he too cries out as Eliott slumps hard against him.

It’s a moment before either of them move, but eventually Lucas looks down at Eliott with a shaky smile. Their hands caught the most of it, but there’s a few spatters on their pants and Lucas just laughs.

“We’re gross,” Eliott says with a smile, and Lucas shakes his head, a little light headed from coming.

“We are,” he finally says, and then fixes Eliott with a dopey grin. “But I love it,” he confesses, and Eliott knocks their forehead together.

“I do too.”

They wash their hands and wipe their pants off the best they can, before Eliott finds his bottle of lube and shoves it back into his pocket with a wink. Lucas gets the door open and some very pissed girls are waiting outside.

“There’s bedrooms upstairs for a reason,” one of them says with annoyed look on her face. “ _Some_ of us need to actually use the bathroom, not just fuck,” she snaps, and Lucas struggles hide his grin.

“Sorry,” Eliott says, arm heavy on Lucas’s shoulder. “We couldn’t make it that far.”

They wait until they’re out of the girls’ line of sight and earshot before they burst into laughter, and a few people give them strange looks. A new song starts to play, and Eliott perks up as he grabs Lucas’s hands. Lucas rolls his eyes with a fond grin when he recognizes the song, that one weird, peppy Norwegian song that Eliott loves so much. Something about girls and clubs.

“Let’s go dance!” Eliott cheers, and Lucas happily follows him.

He’d follow him anywhere.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, here’s the party playlist.
> 
> Ne Reviens Pas- Gradur  
> I’m Dead- Duckwrth ft. Sabrina Claudio  
> Too Original- Major Lazer ft. Elliphant & Jovi Rockwell  
> Freaky All Night- TV Noise & Dominique Young Unique  
> Runaway- Sebastián Yatra, Daddy Yankee, & Natti Natasha ft. Jonas Brothers  
> Barbra Streisand (O-God Remix)- Duck Sauce  
> 5 Fine Frøkner- Gabrielle


End file.
